Dead and Alive
by Viviparity
Summary: Ulquiorra is dead. Orihime watched him die, so why is he here? Why is he alive? Written because I was crying over Death Note. Contains Smut and character death.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was written on the same night the first chapter was :( I was very depressed, okay?

Note: (is going through a whole my-favorites-always-die phase) :(

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

My wings.

My last ounce of strength.

I can't win this battle.

"Kill me." I said, looking to Kurosaki. He had a shocked expression on his face.

My wings slowly continued to turn into ash.

"Hurry up. I don't even have the strength left to walk..." I told Kurosaki, his expression had yet to change, "If you don't kill me now, it will never be over..."

"...I won't do it." Kurosaki stated, grinding his teeth.

More ash.

"What?" I was confused, why wouldn't he kill me?

"I said no...this..." His voice trailed off, then came back yelling, "This isn't how I wanted to win!"

I stare at him.

My wings are half gone.

I close my eyes and look down. "Even in the end, you never do what I want..."

Orihime...

I slowly open my eyes and look towards the woman.

The woman who taught me how to feel.

How to love.

Her beautiful gray orbs were glassy, tears were ready to spill out.

I can't stand to see her cry.

I reach my hand out to her, the rest of my body slowly beginning to turn into ash.

Her face remained the same.

"...Are you scared of me, girl?" I asked, extending my hand more.

"I'm not scared...I never was..." She strongly said, fighting back the tears.

"I see..."

I slowly close my eyes. "I'm sorry..."

She slowly reaches her hand out to meet mine.

What is that?

What would I see if I cracked open your chest?

If I broke open your skull?

What would I see inside?

You humans say the word so easily...

Just like...

"...Orihime..." I mutter.

We never break eye contact as her hand clutches around where my fingers used to be, catching my ashes.

This is it.

This, here in my hand...

Orihime continues to reach towards me, but I fall apart too quickly.

The heart...

I completely disappear in the wind, yet I watched as Orihime collapsed onto the ground where I once stood.

Crying.

Those tears where for me.

Stupid woman.

Why waste her tears?

Love...

She loved me...

If I had only known what love was, I would have acted on those feelings.

Too late.

I'm sorry...

...Orihime...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This was written on the same night the first chapter was :( I was very depressed, okay?

Note: (is going through a whole my-favorites-always-die phase) :(

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Aizen was dead.

The arrancar were defeated.

The shinigami won the winter war.

Orihime was not celebrating the win, she was mourning.

Mourning for him.

Ulquiorra.

She had placed his picture next to that of her brother's, and she stared at it.

Wishing.

Hoping that he wasn't dead, that Ichigo didn't kill him.

Orihime closed her eyes.

It was almost as if she could hear his voice...

"Why are you crying, woman?"

Orihime turned.

Ulquiorra!

Tears starting to stream down her face.

Ulquiorra stood there with his hands in his pockets.

He was pale, had black hair, and still had the green tear lines down his face, but the remains of his hollow mask had been removed, and he was missing his zanpakutō.

He was Ulquiorra.

But, he looked almost...human...

Ulquiorra extended his ghostly hand in the same manner he did before he died.

Orihime cautiously and slowly reached her hand out to meet his.

He was cold.

Dead.

She quickly drew her hand back.

He was here.

Alive, but still dead.

Ulquiorra walked over to Orihime and stopped when he was a few inches away. He moved his hand to cup her jaw, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"I thought you would be happy to see me." He stated as he caressed her cheek with his thumb, feeling her warm, smooth skin.

Orihime slightly shook her head, "I thought you were dead...you died, you were dead, and I-"

She stopped her ramblings when Ulquiorra moved his other hand to the back of her neck, and slowly pulled her towards his face.

A deep blush spread across her face when he lightly brushed his lips against her's. "I apologize." he muttered, the hand that was on her face, moving to her soft orange hair before his kissed her softly.

Orihime stood there, shocked and blushing like an idiot.

Her lips were soft, and her hair was like silk, Ulquiorra was completely mesmerized by the human.

They pulled away for air, their faces remaining close to each other.

Orihime opened her mouth to speak, but the hand that was holding her neck moved to her lips. "Shhh..."

Ulquiorra moved his finger and replaced it with his lips. This time, Orihime didn't just stand there, she kissed him back, running her hands through his messy black hair.

The hand on her neck moved down her back, and to the hem of her pink t-shirt. Orihime turned seven shades of red when Ulquiorra's hands made their way up her shirt to cup her pert breast through her bra. She moaned softly and broke her kiss with Ulquiorra.

"I can't-I-what about Ichigo?" She mumbled.

He removed his hands from under her shirt and returned them to his pockets.

"I only have twelve hours, woman. Make up your mind." He coldly said, walking over to a window and looking out at the night sky.

That was the deal.

Twelve hours to say goodbye to one person before disappearing into the finale nothingness of hell.

It was cruel.

Evil.

It was what he did to her.

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra stole a quick glance at her, then turned back to the window.

Orihime walked over to the opposite side of the room.

What was so hard about just admitting her feelings to Ulquiorra?

She gasped when two, pale, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into his hard body. His lips went to her neck, softly sucking on her pulse point.

She let out a moan and his lips moved to her ear.

"Have you decided?" He whispered seductively, licking her ear.

She replied with a soft moan and a deep blush.

He moved his hands to her hips and spun her around to face him.

His lips immediately claimed her's in a slow, yet passionate, kiss.

Ulquiorra and Orihime broke their kiss so her shirt could be pulled off her body.

He threw it across the room.

Orihime unzipped his arrancar shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, revealing his buff, pale chest.

She noticed that his hollow hole and the four that was tattooed on his chest were both missing.

Ulquiorra groaned when she ran her hands down his chest and 'accidently' bumped against the promenade bulge in his pants.

She walked him back into her small bedroom and slid the door shut behind them.

Ulquiorra pushed Orihime onto her soft, fluffy, bed. He covered her body with his and began to lick down her chin to the swell of her breast.

She moved her hands down his chest to the tie on his pants. He allowed her to slide them off his waist, revealing his long, hard, dick.

She moaned at the sight of him.

He continued licking down her body, skipping over her breast to the top of her skirt. He pulled her skirt off and threw it across the room to join his pants on the floor.

"Your wet." He pointed out, causing her to blush more as he yanked down her stained, pink, panties.

He slinked his way back up her body, capturing her lips in another passionate kiss.

Ulquiorra broke the kiss and lined himself up.

"This will hurt." He stated again, staring at Orihime, waiting for the okay.

She nodded her head and he pushed himself in slowly, letting out a groan.

She was so tight.

When he reached her barrier, he stopped. She had not yet begun to cry, but she would. Ulquiorra mashed his lips onto her's and pushed through.

She let out a small shriek and began to cry.

He continued to kiss her as he wiped away her tears.

Humans sure did cry a lot.

After a bit, she began to move against him, and that when he began to thrust, grabbing her hips and pulling her onto him.

She began to thrust with him, their bodies moving in unison.

She came with a moan and a scream of his name, and after a few more thrust, he released inside of her.

Ulquiorra rolled off her, and laid down next to her.

Orihime fell asleep in his arms, and woke up in an empty bed.

The only thing left of him was his shirt.

He had used his last twelve hours on her, and she would never forget that.

...Ever...


End file.
